watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Mariya
Mariya is a member of WatchGirlsPlay, making her debut in Inside. Her name is usually shortened to Riya by the other girls and the fans. She is Kaylee's older sister. Along with Sydney, she is the longest serving member and, to an extent, the last remaining member to have appeared in the first three videos. About Mariya is calm, collected and has a fun personality, often cracking jokes and overall always having a good time. She usually expresses excitement when starting a game, unless she's playing a game she doesn't want to play, she'll express anger or reluctance. She does not do well with horror games, as she gets jumpy at the slightest of noise and prefers to just hide. Though she has recently shown that she can handle horror games. Whilst level headed, she can get frustrated at a game and cusses quite a lot. When frustrated to a point, she would simply stare at the camera not amused. Interaction with others Of the girls, she is the closest with Renae, both being friends long before GirlsPlay and seemingly being inseparable; appearing almost always together in the outtros. The two are often paired together in co-ops, with the pair being named Naeriya by the fans. With the others, she is very friendly and gets along really well with the group. Though she is the more quieter one in group videos. She has also been paired with Sydney in some of the earlier videos and in newer co-op videos, and she appears to be close with her as well. The pair is often named Sydriya by the other girls. She is also close with Stacy and is still in contact with her as evident by her twitter and instragram pics, even having Stacy be one of her bridesmaid for her wedding. Video appearances Public Videos *Inside (#2) *Super Pig (#3) *Slender: The Arrival: 1, 2, 3, 4 (w/Renae) (#4, #7, #10, #12) *Unfair Platformer: 1, 2 (#5, #42) *Can Your Pet (#6) *Surgeon Simulator: 1-3 (#11, #129, #554) *Challenges: 0, 1, 3-9 (#13, #19, #88, #89, #119, #121, #133, #160, #410) *Unfair Mario: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#14, #72, #210, #486) *Barrels (#16) *Hole in the Wall (w/Renae) (#17) *Dance Central (w/Renae) (#20) *Q&A (#21) *Curse of the Aztecs (#22) *Happy Wheels: 1, 2, 3, 6, 8, 9 (#24, #40, #51, #96, #178, #216) *Kraven Manor: 1, 2 (#27, #31) *Bromancing Saga 2 (w/Stacy) (#28) *Outlast: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#29, #35, #46, #53) *Amnesia: The Dark Descent: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#34, #44, #55, #59) *McPixel (#36) *Extreme Twister (#37) *Labyrinth (#38) *The Typing of the Dead: 1 (#39) *Bewilder House (#41) *The Curse of the Chocolate Fountain (#45) *Smile.exe (#49) *Big Bowl of Questions (w/Sydney) (#50) *GirlsPlay Update (w/Renae) (#54) *Karaoke: 1, 2 (#56, #64) *Super Hot (#57) *Sissy's Magical Ponycorn Adventure (#60) *One Year Anniversary (#69) *Cards Against Humanity (#71) *Lips of an Angel (#81) *Flappy Bird (#91) *Vanish (#93) *Among the Sleep: Alpha (#94) *Octodad: Dadliest Catch: 1-9 (#98, #104, #110, #127, #144, #153, #156, #162, #167) *Dungeon Nightmares: 1, 2 (#105, #145) *Dark Deception (#114) *AFK: 1, 3-10, 12-16, 18-22, 24, 26-29, 32 (#142, #164, #174, #175, #198, #206, #255, #256, #319, #375, #381, #412, #427, #429, #466, #467, #468, #470, #472, #478, #481, #488, #495, #501, #514, #558) *Evie: 2 (#143) *The Typing of the Dead: Overkill: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#146, #179, #260, #355) *Sally.exe (#149) *Turbo Dismount: 1, 2 (#152, #236) *QWOP (#158) *5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Family Reunion (#159) *Octodad: Dadliest Catch Shorts: 1, 2 (#201, #221) *Mount Your Friends: 2 (w/Renae) (#214) *Soccer Physics: 1 (w/Renae) (#217) *Scribblenauts Unmasked (#222) *Kissing Simulator (w/Renae) (#227) *React: 1-24 (#244, #228, #245, #293, #303, #313, #328, #340, #341, #364, #382, #402, #417, #432, #443, #451, #462, #471, #496, #509, #518, #528, #538, #552) *Five Nights at Freddy's 2: 6 (#231) *Crazy in Love (#232) *I Am Bread (#235) *Ingrown Toenail Surgery (#239) *2 Year Anniversary (#254) *One Night at Flumpty's (#269) *Bloody Trapland (w/Renae) (#271) *Simsimi: 2 (censored), 3 (#273, #524) *Muddy Heights (#274) *Mole Hammers (w/Renae) (#276) *HappyMouse.exe (#279) *Aladdin.exe (#280) *Onions.exe (#282) *Baking Simulator (#283) *FaceRig: 2 (#284) *I Don’t Even Know (#285) *Probably Archery (#288) *Five Nights at Treasure Island (#292) *Sims 4: 1-7 (solo) (#310, #315, #320, #363, #374, #545, #547) *Ode to Renae (w/Sydney) (#323) *One Night at Flumpty's 2 (#330) *Creepypasta: 1, 3 (w/Sydney), 4 (w/Maddie) (#331, #415, #434) *Yandere Simulator (#334) *WCW: 11 (#339) *Five Nights at Freddy's 4: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 (#349, #360, #367, #377, #388, #445) *Hatfall (#383) *Luna Game (#393) *Cat Mario: 4 (#398) *Whack Your Neighbor (#408) *Game of the Year: 420 Blazeit (#413) *Slaughterhouse Escape (#425) *Hurt Me Plenty (#436) *Lullaby for an Electric Toaster (#438) *Lakeview Cabin III (#482) *Paint the Town Red (#493) *Chimbot (#505) *Cooking Mama (#512) *How Do You Do It? (#516) *Mid-Valley Vibes Podcast (#520) *Cluck Yegger (#536) *The Impossible Game (#542) *MMA Federation (#550) *Three Year Anniversary: 1, 2 (#555, #556) Unlisted/Private Videos *The Wolf Among Us: 1-20 (solo) Trivia *Of the main four, Mariya has appeared in the least amount of public videos, at 202 videos. *Mariya is the first member to have a sibling appear on the channel. She also the only one to have more than one appear on the channel. *Mariya's younger brother made a brief appearance in Shake It Off, making him the first male to make a physical appearance on the channel. **He later appeared in a Town of Salem livestream. *Mariya is one of the few girls that is known to be married. *Mariya has taken the longest to get to 150 and 200 public video appearances **It took Mariya 400 public videos (from debut) to get to 150 public videos. **It took Mariya 553 public videos (from debut) to get to 200 public videos. *Mariya is the only girl to have completed a longer series after its initial end, completing Outlast two years after the girls had finished it. *Mariya is the only girl whose current solo play does not have a story or a plot. *Mariya is the only girl that did not play Goat Simulator during its run. *Mariya is one of two girls that have not played any of the Uncraft Me! games, Molly being the other. *Out of all the girls who've played Surgeon Simulator, Mariya has appeared in all three videos. External Links Category:Current members Category:Members Category:Mariya